A Testing Of Faith
by COMMA OF THOUGHT
Summary: Bella is a vampire who has spent her life in Monasterys.When she is thrown into the world she finds that it is scary even for a vampire.What happens when the badboy human Edward comes into play? tell me if i should continue! rateing may change. R&R!
1. Relitives?

The rain felt good against my cold skin. I had not seen rain for months so I was on the scratchy old roof of the sanctuary basking in the phenomena of such a great blessing. I opened my topaz eyes and stared at the drops falling from the stars. The clouds were pretty much translucent so I could see all my favorite consolations. I only came out of the church at night. I missed the sun terribly but was used to the dark. Normangee was a pretty sunny place so I got to see it but never feel it.

It was so hard to believe that the same force that created something as beautiful as the night sky could have crated me. I did not believe I would go to hell though; I just hated the longing feeling to go where all the other followers went. I new God forgave me for being a monster, but sometimes I just didn't know. That's was what made faith. The faith that you are saved, and the hope that something you love will someday come.

But life its self was a testing of faith. Especially the afterlife. If God new that there were bad things such as my self why did he allow me to walk the earth? Why did I get this plan? Was it all a calling? Was I meant to do something?

Do to my extra sensitive hearing I could hear the nun's panting as she bustled up the stairs. I would probably get a woopin for being on the roof, but I really didn't care. It's not like it hurt in any way. It didn't even hurt when I was human. I was pretty much numb in the rear do to endless punishments. I had been raised in monastery orphanages for as long as I could remember. On my 18th birthday I was forced to leave. As soon as I was away from the safe walls the unthinkable happened. I was bitten. So although I am surely able to roam free I do not trust myself. I obviously cant survive in such a terrifying world; even though I could be pretty terrifying.

So I move to a new place every 3 years claming to be 15 and barley passing. I new no other way of life.

The nun accidentally stubbed her toe as she reached the window and she let a cuss word escape her mouth. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. It was amazing how even a nun could be hypocritical. By the voice I new it was Sister Olga. She especially loathed me.

The window squeaked and there was the hag. "Isabella Swan!" she said in a bitter heavy accented voice. "What makes you think you can go gallivanting around the entire monastery?!" she said waving her wrinkly hands in the air.

"I don't know Sister, but I do know that the roof was never off limits." I said in a smart-alecky voice.

"Girl you best get you buns in here before I take a ruler to you!" she outraged. "But lucky for you I can't. The dean wants you in her office." She said. I could tell that fact disappointed her.

"Yes mam' " I said. I got up and gracefully leapt to the window. Had I been human I surly would have fell do to my clumsiness and to tell you the truth I really didn't mind. I missed it. Plus it's not like anyone would miss me if I fell to my death. Especially Sister Olga.

"You've gone and got your night gown all wet! Good gracious child, we can not afford you to become ill. We can not pay for the medication!" I ignored her and continued down the stairs.

As I reached the halls I observed the young girls in the lines on their way to the evening prayers. I myself loved praying. I felt as if I had a friend to talk to. Which I didn't. Girls seemed to be overly jealous of my inhuman beauty which I had learned to hate. I avoided them as well not wanting to kill their confidence.

I had no idea how boys and men would react to my looks. I had never even talked to a male innless you counted the priest.

One of the girls who looked to be about eight, slipped on her uniform white night gown. Her cheeks turned bright red and I looked away in fear of lusting after the pools of blood on her face. I was such a terrible animal. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her; I used to blush so easily. It always seemed to make the situation worse.

I rounded the corner and knocked on the dean's door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

I walked into the warm office. The portrait of the last supper sat above the old women. The dean was probably about as old as me in human years.

"Isabella you best pack your things, we have found relatives of yours. We will be sending you to live with them." She said not making eye contact.

_What?!_ Relatives? My mother, Renee had died giving birth and my father Charlie had left after that. Probably hating me for killing his wife. I had no one to take custody of me then so why now? My family tree had long lost all its leaves.

"Um….Sister Margret are you sure?" I asked.

She looked up at me with perked eyebrows.

"You have reached your limit of complaints from the nuns. We were to kick you out, but the state law requires a double check if you are not 18 yet. So we entered your blood sample to the computer and got a match." She explained.

Oh no. I had stolen a sample to give to them and now they had found a match! It wasn't even my blood, but I couldn't tell her that.

"You will be moving to the town of Forks Washington. The rainiest place in America you know? They are the Webber family of two parents and three children. Bob Weber seems to be your long lost uncle. Now, go pack your things and argue no more." She paused "You are lucky." And with that she turned her chair around as a dismissal.

Oh how the monster inside of me wanted to strangle her.

I turned in defeat and stepped into now dark halls. Sister Olga leaned against the wall with a huge grin plastered across her face. She was obviously happy about my leaving.

"Well Miss Swan, I will call a cab." She turned and waddled into the main office.


	2. Bad first impressions

Ok I know I could have updated my first story but I had the urge to update this

**Ok I know I could have updated my first story but I had the urge to update this. I need help on Alive and Scarred. I am having writers block! Help!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing ******

I didn't have much. I grabbed my bible, my guitar, a brush, and my journal. The only expensive thing I had was a video nano ipod, but I had won that. I had my own box in the library full of my favorite books, but that would be too much to lug around. I stuffed my gown in the duffle bag along with everything else besides my guitar. I quickly changed into my normal uniform. My uniform and my gown was all my wardrobe consisted of. I would need more cloths if I was going to live in the outside world. Lord help me, why was I doing this? Sure I was going to forks and flying by night, but what about the danger? I had known idea how to survive. I mean, I knew how to hunt and everything but what about the people. I should probably just stay away from them.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Sister Olga coming.

"Isabella!" she said in a sing song voice. She new I hated the use of my full name. "The Cab is waiting!"

I sighed and took an unneeded deep breath.

The dark hall ways were totally disserted. Normally the girls would cheer and yell goodbye to their friends as they left. Well I guess I was a different case.

Opened the huge wooden doors and stepped into the warm night. There by the cab was an extremely dirty fat man with grease stains on his shirt. I scrunched up my nose: he smelled worse then he looked. He dropped his cigarette and mashed it with his foot. He looked me up and down. His eyes lingered on my chest and I avoided the urge to cross my arms. I would not let him scare a vampire. He was simply not worth it.

He let out a low whistle. "Hop in baby cakes." I twisted up my face. I was normally never this rude, but I did not trust this man. He was the first one I have met and I am praying to God right now that this is not how all men are.

"The Earth is not your ash tray." I said curtly, getting into the cab.

The man got the picture. I could have gotten to the Huston airport much faster if I ran. But I decided to lean back and get as close to sleep as I could. I did have a lot to think about. I was about to meet my _Relatives._

The cab came to a stop in front of a bus that was to take me to my terminal. I jumped from the cab not bothering to thank the old fart in the driver's seat.

Almost at a vampire speed I jumped to the bus that was a couple of yards away. I was the only one aboard except for a business man. He looked up at me and smiled in what he thought was a charming way and wagged his eyebrows. What did that mean? I smiled back timidly not showing any teeth. He went silent in awe for a moment. Well that was a new technique. Did he think I missed his wedding ring? These men were giving me a awfully bad first impression of the opposite sex.

Soon enough I was settled in the plain with my ipod blaring in my ears. I was listening to a Christian band called Flyleaf. I liked them. They were not like most Christian bands. Not every other word was god and they even wrote about other things. I fully understood their lyrics and the girl's voice was amazing. **(AN: really yall need to check them out! I saw them 2 days ago and they are kick ass!)**

As the stewardess announced are departure I began to pray that I would not regret this.

**ReView!**


End file.
